HETALIA: 7 Minutes in Heaven Series
by SarcasticRomantic1995
Summary: America has invited all his friends over to a summer get-together, along with a few of his very attractive 50 states. As the Allied Forces and Axis Powers get comfortable, could it be possible that the other guests could be all they're looking for?
1. Chapter 1: California X America

California

Hair: Honey blonde, in pig tails

Skin: Tanned

Eyes: Vivid sea green

Personality: Sporty, earthy, wild, & sweet

Misc: Lives for surfing and volleyball. Loves parties and bikinis. Cannot stand

Louisiana's cynical nature.

As I approached America's house, I admit I was nervous. I had been thinking about him a lot lately in a totally different perspective, and by seeing him tonight I feared I would lose control of myself. I had seen the times where he smiled, he laughed... And all I wanted to do was let him hold me, his chin nestled in the crook of my neck...

Oh gosh, why was I thinking about this now?

I stepped on the porch and rang the doorbell. It chimed to the tune of "The Star Spangled Banner", but it was eclipsed by the energetic sound of America's voice. His half-moon eyeglasses glistened in the light of the setting sun as he spoke, "California! Righteous! You brought pie!" He smelt the handmade confection and sighed softly. "It smells great! And it's apple, my favorite!" he commented. I smiled, "It's baked fresh! Took it out of the oven just before I left home."

He held the door open for me as I entered the house and led me to the kitchen, placing the pie on the countertop. We were greeted by France, who was wearing an apron over his casual attire. When he saw me, he went from chef to Don Juan in 5 seconds flat.

He spun around and held my waist in his hands. "Bonjour, belle!", he cooed as he extended and examined my sleeve, "I cannot wait to see you out of your cover-up... You'll be so beautiful exposed in the water tonight..." My tanned face blushed at least 100 shades of red as I began to stutter. "M-Monsieur..." I snapped out of my shy nature and got right to business.

I slapped him... HARD.

He collapsed to the floor, but was quickly standing. " Sacre bleu... Well, it doesn't matter! I like playing hard to get..." he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't play hard to get," I smirked, "I just am. You don't like it, don't play." He reacted in an intrigued, flirty way. "Hon hon hon! I will play, and when I win, the prize I take will be your heart!"

It was then that Britian interrupted the pandemonium. He appeared to have been watching for a while now. He knew not in interfere any sooner, however... I had a very strong slap, and he was well aware of the consequences of being caught in the crossfire. "Tsk Tsk, Frog! When will you ever learn?" he sighed. He waltzed over to the stove to pour himself another cup of tea. Perfect posture, poise, elegance... He even made pouring tea look (dare I say it) sexy.

America spoke up, sensing a possible WWIII moment amongst the European nations. "Yo, a party is no time for a fight! Besides, there's an even bigger problem to worry about..." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Like what?" I asked. America pouted at me, "I forgot vanilla ice cream to go with the pie! Now the whole night is ruined..."

Britain laughed at him. "Ice cream? Well, if it is that important to you, I'll go to store myself and-" "OMG BRITAIN DUDE YOU'RE LIKE THE BEST!" America cut off Iggy mid-sentence by squeezing him, leaving him gasping for breath. When he was finally able to articulate, he spat out, "Unhand me, you fobbish twit!" America did so as Britain jingled his car keys in his pocket. "I will be back within the hour. No funny business from the snail-slurper until I get back." France winked and whispered quietly in my ear. "No promises, hon hon hon!" he chuckled.

America took my hand and pulled me from France's grasp. "Not so fast, Francy-pants!" he shook his head, "California hasn't even seen the pool yet! Come on, Cali." I followed him through the hallway to the back patio, where I saw Romano and my best friend Arizona, splashing about in the pool. They were having fun, which for Romano was rare. I knew Arizona loved him dearly... Though Romano was too stubborn to admit he loved her too. I was still happy for her beyond words...

America pulled me out of my bubble. "Yo, everybody come into the living room!" he shouted, "We're gonna play a game and get this party started!

Soon enough, we had a big crowd of countries surrounding us. America stood in the center, about 10 feet away from a broom closet. Japan and Germany sat silently next to each other, white Italy rustled about in the kitchen, grabbing snacks. France entered the room with Louisiana, trying to woo her. Of course, being her snobby self, she rejected him, storming off to sit next to Germany. Not too long after, Romano trudged from the patio deck, leaving a troubled Arizona in his wake. Alaska sat next to Russia on the sofa while Atlantis and Hawaii sat on the floor, giggling girlishly and taking glances at the couple.

The door bell rang and America left to answer it, bringing Tennessee back to the party. Though America seemed to ignore her, there was another girl standing in the hallway. She looked about shyly amongst the commotion, but turned away when Russia tossed his head in her direction. She tiptoed down the hallway and slipped into the computer room, away from noticeable eyes. Well, except me of course...

I took a seat behind America's spot in the center of the room. When everyone was seated in the circle, America took out a cloth Krispy Kreme Donuts hat from his pocket. "Welcome everybody to my party!" he said, "Being your hero and host, I decided before we start dancing we might as well begin with a little romance. So right now, we're going to play 7 minutes in heaven!" Germany, upon hearing 'romance' face palmed; France, on the other hand, laughed in a fusion of perverted joy.

"But this isn't just any 7-minute game!" he assured the group, "You'll have an extra 7 minutes to spend while in the closet so... That kind of makes it, like, 7+7 minutes in heaven! Oh, and everyone has to go at least once."

"Please, gentlemen, put your secret items into the hat!" Sure enough, every guy on the floor took the cloth hat into another room and put their trinkets into it. When it was full, they brought it back to America, who in turn snuck in his own item.

He held the hat up high. He beamed, "Okay, let's get started!

America turned around and winked at me. "California, you're up first!" I smirked. "Alright then," I said as I stood up. I knew exactly who I wanted to go into the closet with, and nobody was going to stand in my way today. I had a hunch of what America's item was, and when I pulled it out from the hat I was right; a golden dollar coin, the good luck charm I knew he kept in his pocket.

I smirked, "I guess that means you and me, eh Alfred?" He blushed hearing his real name from me. "Yeah, it does." he said with a mischievous grin. I pulled him by his tie to the closet, winking back at France. "14 minutes..." I smiled as France set the time.

When we were both inside, I looked at America, who chuckled. "You little cheater!" he said, "You did that on purpose." I smirked as I pinned him to the wall, "Uh-huh... So what if I did?"

For once, America didn't have anything to say back. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed me, rough and passionately on the lips. I naturally kissed him back. Suddenly, I pulled away, but only a little bit. I just wanted to be out of reach, so I could leave him hungry for another taste.

"Hey, no fair." he pouted. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Like I said earlier, I don't play hard to get, I just am." I laughed, "Still want to play?" He grinned, playfully, yet... Sexy... This guy new how to really make a girl crazy...

"Yeah, but now it's my turn." The next thing I knew, my back was against the opposite wall and America's lips crashed into mine. I moaned, which made him start to smile. I instinctively wrapped my arms behind his head and my legs around his torso, gasping for breath. I moaned again, this time louder and a little bit longer as his hands explored up and down my back.

We found our way eventually to the other side of the closet. I unbuttoned his shirt quickly and loosened his tie, revealing his surprisingly firm chest. He brought us down to the ground, where I lied on my back and felt his body. We took a moment to breathe before continuing. As he removed my bathing suit cover, I turned us over to the side, so it was easier for him.

I grounded my hips into his and hooked my index fingers through his belt loops. We couldn't get enough of each other, and we both continued to kiss on the ground for what seemed like a beautiful eternity. "I love you Cali..." America said. I purred, "I love you, America..."

About 10 minutes later, we heard France call from outside the door, "Okay, lovebirds! One more minute left!" We popped up from the ground, scrambling to prep ourselves. Lucky, by the time they opened the door, we were kissing, but still fully put together. Everyone laughed, but I didn't care as I exited the closet.

America lead me to the center of the room, whispering to me in my ear, "I truly meant it, Cali. I love you as much as apple pie." I smiled, "America!" We kissed, and even though everyone woofed and hollered at the sight of our display, I knew that I was with the only man that meant the most to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Virginia X England

Virginia

Hair: Wavy, honey-blonde shade, usually worn with flowers.

Skin: Fair, with light lips and cheeks

Eyes: Soft blue color

Personality: Polite, Helpful, Charming, & Sweet.

Misc: Very kind and a beautiful singer. An amateur baker, actually makes tasty scones.

Favorite book is Sherlock Holmes.

When I rang the doorbell at America's house, England was there to greet me. I was caught off guard, but in a pleasant way. I had always been fond of England, and he had always been kind to me. I gave him a charming smile as I attempted to impress him."Good day, old chap!" I said cheerfully. He grinned, "Virginia! Wonderful timing. I was just about to run to the store. Would you like to come along and keep me company?"

I nodded, "That would be lovely. Just let me put the scones I brought for the party inside." He led me to the kitchen, where France was waiting. As I sat down my serving tray, he reached for my hand and kissed it gently. "What a delight, my dear Virginia! You are looking as beautiful as ever..."

I blushed, "Thank you, France, and likewise." He beamed in sheer happiness at my reply. "Hon hon hon, you're as sweet as a Bonbon on a hot summer-" "That'll be enough, you git!" England interrupted. He slapped France's hand away from mine.

"Oh calm down, Britain. Can't a man confess his adoration for such a gorgeous girl?" France asked. England rolled his eyes. "I suggest that you keep the fancy talk to yourself, Frog." he said sternly. I frowned, "Boys, please? Don't argue! Here, have a scone."

I removed the plastic wrap from my dish and handed one scone to each of them. England accepted it eagerly, although France was a bit apprehensive. I gave it to him anyway. "Go on," I told him, "It's not bad." He seemed not so sure, but he still took a bite. He seemed pleased. "You're right, their delicious!" he exclaimed.

I smiled, "They're Cranberry flavor with Orange frosting. And thank you!" I turned to England. "Do you like them?" I asked. He looked at me, shocked. "These... These scones are the most delicious confections I've ever eaten!" he said, "Truly amazing!" My heart was jumping in my chest with joy, and I could feel my face tingling.

France smirked, " Maybe she could give you a few pointers, eh, tea-sipper?" England held France up by the collar. "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY MUMSIE'S SCONE RECIPE?" "Okay, boys! I think we should go to the store now!" I said quickly, pulling England out the door. "We'll be back in about 20 minutes!" I shouted to France, then closed the front door behind us.

"Virginia, why did you do that?" England asked me as we walked to his car, "I should have taught that wanker a thing or two." I sighed, "He gets a rise out of you for his own entertainment. He only wants to see how you react to it, so don't give him the satisfaction!" England thought for a moment, "Hmm... I'll try that." I smiled as he opened the passenger door for me. He got into the driver's seat, and we sped off to the store.

"Hey, Virginia, what do you think about this ice cream stuff?" England asked as we approached the house. I shrugged, "I love sorbet more , but if you put vanilla ice cream on top of a hot scone... Oh, it's just dreamy!" I sighed sweetly, "Mmm-Mmm! I could use a taste of that right about now."

The door was unlocked, so we let ourselves inside. However, we discovered as we put away the groceries that there was no one around. Suddenly, we heard a door slam, and people laughing. "What the devil was that?" England asked. I looked at him, "I don't know, but I think we should go find out."

We followed the sound to the living room, where everyone was seated in a circle, looking at America and California. They were kissing, and when they parted America was grinning ear to ear. "Woah!" he exclaimed, red in the face from blushing so hard.

"America, what on earth is going on in here?" England demanded. America grabbed both my and England's arms, "I'm sooooo glad you asked!" He lead us to a closet door and threw both of us inside "It looks to me that we found our next couple!" he smirked. France shouted in after us. "You have 7+7 minutes in heaven, you two! Make it count!" he said, then closed the door behind us.

England and I both sat on the floor, speechless. After a minute, England spoke up, "When I get my hands on Alfred and that snail-slurping lunatic, I'll personally serve them their blasted ice cream right up their-""England!" I hissed, "I didn't know you spoke that way!" He frowned. "I'm sorry, Virginia. I just... I just don't understand why they threw us in here... You know... Together..."

My heart fell. Somehow, though I didn't know why it hurt so badly. "So," my voice cracked, "You wouldn't want to be stuck in here with me?" A tear fell and hit the carpet. I heard him stuttering. "N-no!" he stammered, "That's not it at all!"

He grabbed my hand. I looked into his eyes, and even in the darkness of the closet I could see he was being genuinely honest. My heart kicked up and started beating like a dead car engine roaring back to life again. Was I... Was I feeling something for England? I had never thought before this moment that I felt romantically for him. But now...

Suddenly, England bent forward and kissed me. My mind went foggy. When I realized what was happening, I kissed back, gently but with feeling. When we parted, he cleared his throat nervously. "I... I don't know if you fancy me that way, but I-" I interrupted him my kissing him on the cheek. I sat back on my heels, grinning warmly at him. He touched the cheek I kissed him on with his hand, and smiled back.

"It just so happens that I do." I said.

Upon my announcement, we were startled by the enormous, "Awwwwww!" that erupted from right outside the door. England rolled his eyes. "We heard you." He called out. We listened to the group shuffle away from the door, laughing all the way back. I giggled, "I guess that means everyone else approves."

"Well," he said, "We still have about 10 minutes or so... What do you want to do?" I smiled at him, and now knowing I wouldn't be rejected, decided to actually make our time together heavenly.

I took my hands and held his face softly. We met in a sweet series of kisses as he wrapped his arms around my waist. My dress strap fell as he trailed his kisses down my neck and across my shoulders. I breathed softly as he lied me out on the floor, where he continued to kiss my body. I ran my fingers through his hair as he rose up to look over me.

He examined my face and smiled, "You're blushing." I looked away shyly. "I've never been kissed," I admitted, "Or kissed anyone before." I looked at him, "Though I'm glad my first one was with you." He replied, "There is no one I would have rather been put in this closet with than you, Virginia."

"In fact," he said as he helped me sit up."I've been in love with you for quite a while now. You're so purely beautiful, kind, and innocent. I would die for you, gladly and in a heartbeat." I was stunned by this speech.

I blushed harder, "England... I love you too, with all my heart." I embraced him in a hug, and we held each other for the few minutes we had until the door swung wide open.

America appeared puzzled as he looked down on us. "Only hugging? Come ooooon! We gave you guys 14 minutes!" England helped me up off the floor and lead me to the kitchen. Although America couldn't bathe in the cheeky mischief he had caused, I was sure that he was smiling as he saw both England and I walk out of the room, hand in hand...


	3. Chapter 3: Arizona X Romano

Arizona

Hair: Dark chocolate color, in long beachy waves

Skin: Mocha tan

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Passionate, independent, kind, & intelligent

Misc: Romano loves her, but is to stubborn to admit it. She secretly loves him, and has

only told California about it. Loves to dance to Spanish guitar music.

I took everything in for that one moment... The feeling of the cool water against my fiery skin, the slow beat of my heart in time with the current. And then, ever so suddenly... A pair of arms rose to hold my back. I pulled my head out of the pool and looked up to see Romano, who avoided eye contact with me. He appeared almost angelic, the fading light of the sun shadowing the angles of his olive face.

"... Hey aren't you even a-listening to me?" his voice reached my ears. "What?" I asked dazed. He rolled his eyes at me, "The American wants to play a game or a-something. We should go." He helped me to my feet and led me out of the pool.

After drying off with my beach towel, I was about to cross the patio and go into the living room when Romano stopped me. He handed me the towel back. I looked at him confused. "Why would I need that?" I asked him. He was blushing, "They are a-probably looking at you."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I've been in my bikini plenty of times in front of you. What's wrong?" I persisted. He draped the towel over my shoulders anyway. "Just do it... Please?" he pleaded. I did as he asked, though I wondered why he was acting this way to me. Had I... Done something wrong?

He walked into the living room alone. I followed close behind, but he walked as fast as he could away from me. "Well," I sighed, "At least California's here."

America called me up to the hat. As I reached down, I felt the temptation to pick anything. "Come oooon!" America moaned, "Pick something!"It was then that my hand touched something long and smooth, probably plastic. As I pulled it out, I discovered it to be a regular black-ink pen.

America laughed at the sight of it, "I knew it! Boys, take her in!" I was grabbed at each arm by Russia and France, who both lead me to the closet. I looked back at Romano, who stared wide-eyed in shock. It worried me... Was the pen his? Or someone else's?

They escorted me into the dark room and closed the door behind me. I pressed my ear to the door so I could hear what was going on. There was a gaggle of laugher, and then footsteps across the carpet, coming closer. I moved to the corner of the closet to avoid the door hitting me. It swung open, and I saw France and Russia throw another person into the closet, this time so hard that he hit the opposite wall. He groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Remember!" America called, "You only have 7+7 minutes!"

I felt my way through the darkness towards the person. "Hello? Are you alright?" I asked him. It was then I heard a familiar chuckle that made my heart race. He spoke, "I just hit a wall, of course I am a-alright..."

Then it hit me; Romano... I was in a closet, alone... with Romano...

"So, a..." Romano paused, but I used the moment to my advantage. I pinned him to the floor as he turned as red as a tomato. "W-What are a-you doing?" he yelped as he squirmed underneath me. I gave him a, 'don't-play-dumb-with-me' kind of look and replied, "I want to know why you're acting so different with me!"

He stopped moving and looked up at me. His eyes were surprised, and yet... I fell into them like quick sand. As I was being cast under his spell, he turned the tables on me. He was now on top, and I was the one helpless below. However, I didn't attempt to escape him.

"This is why." He said softly, "Close your eyes." I did as I was told. I could feel his hot breath against my warm body, his heart beat in sync with mine. It reminded me of my connection to the water earlier... And I soaked in the moment.

His kiss was unexpected, but welcome. Passionate, yet gentle... Innocent, in a way. His hands moved from my wrists to the floor, freeing me from constraint. He pulled away after a minute, looking down on me. My eyes shot open. He had lit my fire, and now it burned bright it the pit of heart.

I lunged at him in response to this feeling. My hands found their way behind his neck as my lips interlocked with his. I brought him down with me to the ground, then we rolled together onto our sides. Our mouths opened wider a bit, until Romano became daring enough to bite my bottom lip. I allowed him access to explore my mouth.

My mind was racing, steaming... And like most incredible experiences, reality has to come back into the picture. Sure enough, I heard France shout just outside the door, "You only have 7 more minutes!"

France's voice broke our concentration. We were suddenly gasping for air, and our hearts began to slow down. "That..." Romano breathed, "I've wanted to do... Since the day we met..." He held me tighter as I brought my hands to hold his face. I gulped, "I... I love you, Romano."

We observed our position on the floor, and in a flutter of awkward silence, we helped each other up. Romano looked at his watch. "5 minutes, 30 seconds." he said. I chuckled, "You know, people can get a lot more done in 3 minutes... What could we do with 5?"

He chuckled, "What? Here?" Instead of answering with words, I used my body language. I swung my leg over his lap, straddling him. He felt up and down my bare sides. (I was in a bikini, remember?) It was then that I saw opportunity; his hair curl. I smirked, humming as my fingers walked up his stomach and towards the top of his head. I wrapped my finger around the curl and tugged it gently, which oddly received a huge response. He groaned loudly, but I silenced him with a kiss. Unlike earlier, it was rougher, a release of all the lust and animal attraction that was bundled up between us. The kiss became a dance of tongues, twirling in a heated passion. I tugged the curl again, leaving him gasping for air. He let out a moan as I moved my hands to his shirt collar and pulled him up towards my lips. His hands moved up and down my back as we kissed once more.

The moment was bliss... Such bliss that we didn't even hear the countdown outside the door.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"

The door flung open for everyone to see. France was ooggling and oggling. America was laughing so hard he fell to the floor, and Italy was blushing red at the sight of me on top of his brother. Romano defensively shielded me from them by picking me up off his lap and placing me behind him.

He narrowed his eyes angrily, "Bring me her towel." He commanded. California brought it over from besides her and handed it to Romano. He turned to me and wrapped it around my body. We were hooted and hollered at all the way back to our seats, but we no longer sat separated. I curled up beside him and he draped his arm around me as we watched the next lucky person walk up to the hat, and into the closet...


	4. Chapter 4: Alaska X Russia

Alaska

Hair: Dyed blue, straight style with bangsSkin: Extremely pale

Eyes: Ice blue

Personality: Humble, artistic, giving, & curious

Misc: Loves to wander in the snow. Usually wears a snowflake necklace around her neck,

her favorite treasure. Loves to sketch forest landscapes, especially flowers.

I was sitting in the car with my best friends, Atlantis and Hawaii. We were driving to our friend America's house for a party, but I had no idea what to expect. I usually snuck off at parties like this with my sketch pad, drawing whatever I could think of. Right now I was sketching a sunflower, snuggled in the snow with a single snowflake falling onto it.

I barely noticed the car come to a stop in front of the house. Atlantis and Hawaii were both excited, jumping about and smiling. "This is gonna be fun!" said Atlantis. Hawaii beamed warmly, "All the cool countries are here! I can't wait!" They both giggled, then looked at me. Atlantis bent over to look at my drawing. "Hehe, that's so pretty, Alaska!" she said. I smiled, "Thank you." I looked down at it. It was one of my best works yet. The shading was perfect, proportions were exact, and the cross hatching wasn't bad. I beamed. I was very proud of it indeed.

Fast forward a half hour a so of pointless mingling inside, I snuck off to the patio outside. It was too bright for me out in the sun, so I settled myself on a cushion in the shade, where I could still see the glistening sight of the pool water. I turned the page in my sketch book and doodled some more, just a couple of chibis and singing flowers.

I was barely fazed by the shadow that blocked the glittering waters from my view. However, being naturally inquisitive, I looked up. Standing before me was a smiling young man with silver hair and strange violet eyes. He wore a cream colored trench coat and scarf, even though it was probably 90 degrees outside.

"I have never seen you before." he said, "You must be Alaska, da?" I replied, "Yes, that's me. And you're Mr. Russia?" He nodded. "You are as smart as you are pretty." he said. Russia knelt down and sat next to me, peering into my sketchbook. "You drew all these?" he asked. I smiled proudly, "Yes, I enjoy doodling very much." I then blushed a little. "Though..." I said timidly, "They aren't all that special."

Russia looked up surprised. "Why say that? These are cute, da?" he asked. I blushed, "Eh, I don't know... Guess I'm a bit hard on myself." Russia flipped the page, showing my sunflower sketch. He traced the lines gently with his finger tip, and held his finger on the snowflake. He smiled. "I like this one a lot." he said, looking me in the eye.

I smiled, then ripped the page neatly out of the book. I grabbed a folder from my bag, placed the sketch inside, and handed it to him. For some reason, I felt the need to be generous and share my work with him. "Here," I said, "So you can have the sun with you anywhere you go." He was speechless; obviously he was never willingly given anything before, being the big important country that he was. Now he was the one blushing. "This... This is nice. Yes, I love it!" he said as he gave me a warm bear hug. I was surprised, but I hugged him back.

We suddenly heard America calling everyone into the other room. He released me, taking my hand and pulling me up off the ground. "Come," he said, "You sit with me at party, da?" I nodded. "Sure." I answered. With that, he lead me inside where America was in the center of the living room, instructing everyone to make a complete circle around him.

"Alaska," Russia whispered in my ear, "You should go next." I gave him a look of bewilderment. "What?" I asked, shocked. He grinned, "Volunteer to go up next. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you, da?" I twiddled with my thumbs. After a moment, I gave in. "Okay," I promised, "I'll go up as soon as Romano and Arizona come out."

Soon enough, the pair emerged from the door. My heart was beating out of my chest. I was a bit scared. But Russia nudged me out of my seat, so I stood up and walked to America. "Ah, a volunteer!" America said beaming, "About time. Pick an item from the hat, please."

"Go left." I heard Russia say. I looked over my shoulder and saw Russia, who was staring very purposely at the hat. America frowned. "Hey man, that's cheating." "Oh, I think you can bend the rules for me, da? After all, you don't want another Cold War, now do you?" Russia said gently. America was frozen in fear, and even I got goosebumps. Russia smiled sweetly. "No, of course not. I thought so." he said.

"Go left." he encouraged me. I moved my hand left. "Now down..." he instructed, "Okay stop!" My fingers landed on a faucet handle, which was a shiny silver color. He grinned at me, "Pick that one!" I pulled the handle out of the hat as Russia grabbed my hand. "Now you have 14 minutes with me!" he proclaimed as he dragged me to the closet door, "You are good at this game, da?" He led me inside and closed the door behind us.

Once inside, Russia got down to business. He kissed me on the mouth, passionately and enthusiastically. His lips were surprisingly warm, and he smelt faintly of vodka. He pulled away smiling. "Kiss back," he said, "It will make it more fun." He kissed me again, and I did kiss back this time. It was the best kiss in the world. I melted like snow against his body.

He unbuttoned his coat and held it open for me. I cuddled inside it, wrapping my arms around his waist as I held my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head as I listened to his heartbeat, which was beating just a little faster than mine. "You are cold, Alaska." he chuckled, "Are you comfortable?" I nodded. "Yes, I don't ever want to leave, actually." I admitted. He whispered into my ear, "You don't have to."

I looked up into his face. He was indeed very handsome, and his eyes sparkled like snowflakes. I blushed as I spoke, "Okay..." He bent down and kissed me as I stood up on my tip toes to reach him. He trailed kisses down my jawline and neck. He found a soft spot on my collar, and began to suckle it. I moaned, making him smile while he kissed me. His hands roamed my back and sides, eventually landing on my hips. My body, still pressed against him, tingled as goosebumps rose up on my arms and legs.

Russia picked me up and lied me out in the floor. He pinned my arms at the side of my head, kissing me again full of the mouth. He bit my lip so he could play around in my mouth with his tongue, a request I gladly obeyed. As the kiss grew more and more intense, I began to squirm underneath the sheer power of his lips. We managed to roll onto the side, and he pulled me closer to him. Our hips grinded together as we threw out bodies around the closet.

Our time with each other, however, was short lived. All too soon, the door opened, and America gasped. I looked down at myself. Somehow, all my clothes were gone, except of course for my bra and underwear. Russia was barely dressed either, wearing only his pants and scarf. I blushed, hiding my face from everyone outside the door frame. I had never acted like this before.

I had never been in love before...

America closed the door so Russia and I could get dressed. I blushed. "I don't remember taking my clothes off..." I said. He looked down. "Yeah, I did that. But you undressed me, too." He looked back up again, then smiled as he saw my face. "Alaska?" he asked. "What?" I answered. He held his face in his hands. "I love you." he whispered. I touched his hand. "I love you too, Russia." I said back. I truly meant it, too.

We finished dressing and exited the closet, though we weren't afraid to be walking out together. "So, what happens now?" I asked Russia. He gripped my hand tighter, "You become one with Mother Russia." I smiled, as we walked down the hall and into America's bedroom...


	5. Chapter 5: Louisiana X France

Louisiana

Hair: Waist length, red-headed, high ponytail

Skin: Fair to olive tone

Eyes: Lake blue eyes

Personality: Feisty, Cynical, Strong, & Ambitious.

Misc: HATES goody-goody people, and is pretty much a loner. France worships her, but

she finds him pathetic. Prefers days fishing with her pet crocodile, Creole.

I checked my watch. I had been at America's lame party for over an hour, and of course there was nothing for me to do. I tightened my ponytail as I stood in the hallway in my favorite black stilettos, yellow tank top, and flared blue jeans . At the moment, I was seriously considering blowing this dump...

And then he showed up.

He was one of the countries, with long blonde hair and a stubbly chin. His eyes were bluer than the bayou, and he spoke in a French accent. He emerged from the kitchen, dressed to kill in a light blue button down shirt, brown leather shoes, and sand colored dress slacks. I had to admit, the man had style, and I was instantly attracted to him.

He smiled in my direction, but I turned away. I would not let some pretty boy ruin my reputation. And yet, for some reason, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Before I could say sweet-potato-pie, he was standing behind me with a hand on my bare shoulder. His touch felt like satin sheets... I hung on his every word.

"A new face? How could I have missed someone so lovely as yourself?" he cooed into my ear like a dove. I felt his other hand rest upon my hip. Figures. "Listen, Stud," I said, "Trying to put the moves on me won't get you anywhere. I suggest you remove your hand before I do it for you. And trust me, I ain't gentle-like compared to the flouncy and flirty type you probably go after."

He laughed, "You're a feisty one, aren't you? How interesting..." I glared at him over my shoulder. "Interesting?" I asked. His face was even more handsome up close. He smirked, nesting his chin on my shoulder, "You say the most cleverest things to deny me, and yet, a woman who would be genuinely not interested in me would have slapped me or worse. You, on the other hand, have not moved an inch away from me and your pulse is racing underneath my hand..." It was true; I didn't want to move. It was like I was glued beside him, and not even the cosmic forces of the earth could separate us.

Uh, this was so stupid...

Suddenly, I heard America call everyone to the living room. I shoved my shoulder away from him and threw his other hand off me. "You're good, but I'm not falling for your little act. It'll take a lot more to win me over." I walked away, my heels clicking against the tile floor. He followed me into the other room, chuckling to himself all along the way.

"Hey, Louisiana!" America shouted, "You're next!" I groaned. Why did I have to be paired up with some chum when I could be out here laughing when they come out of the closet with their flies down? I was NOT going to be the unlucky girl stuck in there with a wimpy framed, stuffed-shirt, horny-and-desperate-type guy.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I said dismissively. America shook his head. "Come on, dude! Rules are rules!" I groaned, "Fine..." As I stood up and I approached the hat, I wondered to myself... What if I got that France guy? I'd be all alone with him for 14 minutes... I couldn't let that happen.

Finally, my hand hit something. Out came a small gold locket, engraved with the words 'mi amore' on the front. Crap.

"Hon hon hon, what luck!" cried France. He got up and grabbed my hand. I pulled it away. "There is no way in hell I would ever go with you!" I spat. He grinned, "Well that's why it's called 'heaven', belle!" He picked me off the ground and held me princess style in his arms. I flailed around helplessly. "YOU FRENCH BASTARD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" I screamed. "14 minutes, and counting!" America called as France shut the door behind us.

France set me down on the ground, but he still held me as we stood upright. "Now, 14 minutes is a long time, mi amore." he smiled, "And I know you feel infatuated for this silly Frenchman, no?" I blushed and looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I muttered. He leaned his face in closer to mine. I could smell his musky cologne against his skin. I blushed.

He looked into my eyes. "Now, my dear Louisiana," he whispered, "You know that it's true." I was hooked, like a gator caught in the net, I was trapped. My prison was his body against mine, and there was no way out.

Without warning, my lips were against his, fighting for the right to explore his mouth. I didn't know what came over me, but this felt... Right... Standing in his arms, two hearts beating as one. But just as I was about to win the war of our mouths, he pulled away, grinning and dreamy eyed. I growled at him, "Hey! What was that for?" He chuckled. "I needed to prove my theory correct. And now that I have, I can admit my adoration for you. I fell in love with you the moment I lied eyes on you. I am your helpless slave, I'm afraid."

I pushed my arms between as as far as possible, but he still held my waist. "Nuh-Uh. I do not love you!" I lied. I turned my head and sighed, "I just-" He turned my head back to him. "Well, I do." he said softly. He kissed me, passionately and with meaning. I kissed back, fully intertwined in his essence.

He nibbled on my lower lip, asking for entry. I obeyed the command, and in turn let out a small moan. His tongue danced about my mouth as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "Excited, are you?" he asked. I blushed a little, "Maybe."

He laughed, caressing my neck and nibbling on my earlobe. His hand glided underneath my shirt, feeling my sides and stomach. I felt up and down his chest, eventually finding my place holding his bare shoulders.

He pushed me into the wall, his kisses now becoming rougher. I didn't mind the change. He took my right arm and pinned it to the wall above my head. I grinned underneath his lips.

We moved about the closet until our time was up. They found us with my shirt half up, my jean button undone, and France's shirt unbuttoned. They seemed shocked; they obviously expected France and I to get a bit further than that. We found our way to our seats, however this time mine was settled right upon his lap. And for once, I didn't care if I was in a weak position. All that mattered was that France wasn't just a pretty boy, but a man that loved me for me.


	6. Chapter 6: Atlantis X Germany

_**Attention: **__Okay, so I'm not going to go on with a sort of, "blah-blah-blah-BUSY-blah-blah-blah-HIGH SCHOOL-blah-blah-blah-BLAH!" response to excuse me from not posting this sooner. To be honest, I found this chapter challenging… And then when I did the final edit, I was too lazy to send it from my ipod to my yahoo account. So yeah… But it's here now, and in the end I think I might have something with these two, even though Atlantis really isn't a state. (FYI to China fans, aru! I wrote him into this chapter, so I'll be writing his part VERY soon… *Tehe*) OXOX, and enjoy! ;D_

Atlantis

Hair: Long, straight, dark bluish-black shade

Skin: Deep tan, brownish shade

Eyes: Amber

Personality: Mature, fun-loving, nurturing, & wise

Misc: A country that is secretly mystically powerful. Organized and a practical thinker. A fairly good swimmer. Greece's sister.

Hawaii, Alaska, and I had all just arrived at America's place for a party. Since my country went into hiding years ago and I only had a handful of friends, I kept to myself for the first half of the evening. Alaska had gone off somewhere, and although I was worried I kept an open mind. Hawaii was smiling and having fun while I looked around the busy room curiously. She eventually pulled me in the direction of three men, who stood in the hallway. One was short with a black bobbed haircut and was wearing a white military suit, another was my friend, Northern Italy. But the tallest of the three caught my attention. He had slicked back blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and spoke in a German accent. I had never met this country before, but I wanted to learn more about his culture.

"This is my friend, Atlantis," Hawaii told them, "She's also Greece's younger sister." I stuck a firm hand out to shake with the blonde one. "Hello, sir." I said calmly. He gripped my hand instinctively. "I am Germany." he said politely, "Atlantis... The lost Grecian island?" I nodded. He smiled, "I've studied your history. It's very fascinating." I was surprised; Most people joked about my country's very existence, but he was genuinely interested in me. I felt a shot of electricity up my spine as I tried to converse with him more.

"You have?" I asked. Germany blushed and nodded. "I vould have to admit," he stammered, "I am a huge fan." My face grew hot as warmth swelled in my belly like lava. He was my fan? I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back... And for a moment, I thought time had stood still. "...And Konichiwa, which means 'hello' in my country." Said the black haired one, "I am Japan." He did a small bow, and I repeated the action. "Nice to meet you." I replied.

The conversation lingered on about politics, customs, and pasta until America called us into the other room. He was smiling for some odd reason, saying we were going to play a game of some kind. As Hawaii and I found a seat on the floor, we caught a glimpse of Alaska and Russia sitting on the sofa together. They were flirting, or so it seemed. Hawaii looked at me in surprise before we both erupted in laughter.

"Alright, who's next?" America said enthusiastically. He looked around the room, then finally pointed in my direction. "I choose you!" He laughed. I got up and approached him apprehensively. I dug my hand into the hat and pulled out a small black and silver cross pin. America took the pin from my hand and held it up for everyone to see.

"Yo, Germany, isn't this thingy yours?" America asked. Germany blushed a bright crimson and sighed, "Yes, that vould be the case." He got up from his seat, took the pin, and walked to me. "Are you ready then?" he asked. I nodded, and we both walked into the closet together.

This game definitely wasn't what I had expected. For about the first half of the time, we sat at opposite sides of the closet, without speaking a single word to each other. I wasn't afraid of him personally, but more in fear of the situation we were in. I could not deny that I was somewhat attracted to him. We spoke so well with each other just moments before, but now we acted like complete strangers. Would I let this opportunity pass me by? My answer was no.

"Um, Germany?" I asked, trying to break the ice. He responded, "Yes? Vhat is it, Atlantis?" I blushed in the darkness. "How is it that you play this game?" I asked. He was silent for a moment. I called out again, "Germany?" More silence. Once more, I said his name. "German-" I was cut off by a sudden force against my lips. It was soft, warm, and moist against my flesh. My mouth moved open in response, allowing whatever was there to explore my mouth. It took me a moment to realize what was going on; Germany was kissing me, vigorously and passionately. He suddenly pulled away, breathing heavily. "I..." he huffed, "I... Don't know vhat came over me... I'm sorry, Atlantis..."

I looked at him puzzled. "Why?" I asked, catching my breath, "I... I liked it..." He looked up at me and smiled faintly. "Like I said, I'm a huge fan," he admitted, "I got too excited." I shook my head. "That doesn't mean you have to apologize!" I reassured him. I blushed as my heart skipped a beat. "Actually," I said quietly, "I would like it if you did it again." I scooted closer to his body and leaned against his chest. He scooped his hands around my face, bringing his lips to drink from mine in a tender kiss. It started out slow, but it was meaningful and peaceful. We practiced our lips swaying in unison, slowly adding in little bits of tongue. He bit my lip gently, asking to enter. I opened my mouth a bit, coaxing him into kissing deeper. As we did, the pace of the kiss became slightly quicker.

He gripped my waist as I swung my legs around him. As he began kissing my neck, I moaned, "Germany... That's nice...!" He found a spot on my neck that was sensitive for me and began sucking on it, leaving me in a breathless frenzy. I cooed in delight of the pleasure his lips had bestowed on my skin. He pulled away from my neck and began kissing my lips again. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him to me. "Atlantis..." he said softly while caressing my hair, "I love you..."

Suddenly, the door swung open. There America stood in the doorway, with a look of utter shock written across his face. "Woah! You sure got busy!" he gasped. Germany and I looked at each other. We were intertwined, as of glued together. I blushed as Germany's face fell down to the floor, trying avoid eye contact with America. We helped each other out of the closet floor, only to be greeted by Greece. At the very sight of him, Germany grew uncomfortable.

"Sister?" Greece asked calmly, "Did Germany... Hurt you?" I shook my head. "Of course not!" I looked back to Germany, who was blushing. I smiled at him, then back to my brother. "I like him a lot, actually." I said, looking into Greece's eyes. He blinked, then took a long look at the two of us. He nodded bluntly. "Yes... You are cute together... I like it." He smiled, then spoke to Germany. "However," he warned, "If you hurt my sister... I will kill you."

Oh, Athens, not this again...

Germany hesitated a moment before answering Greece. "I assume that's fair. In return, however, I will make sure that vill not happen." he promised. Greece nodded, "Good." He turned back to me and gave me a sleepy wink. "I will leave you alone now." he told me. Greece then allowed China to escort him outside. But this didn't make sense... China and Greece weren't here when we started the game. How did they get here?

"I know what you're thinking," America said, observing my confused face, "Those dudes dropped by while you two were getting freaky-" "WE VERE NOT 'GETTING FREAKY'!" Germany insisted angrily. America rolled his eyes. "Hehe, yeah, right." he chuckled, "Anyway, Greece came to check on you and drop off China. He'll be playing with us too." As he finished, China entered the room. "What, aru?" he asked, shocked. He shook his head, blushing. "I will never be involved with your immature western party games!" he exclaimed. America laughed at him. "Don't worry, dude, I'll pair you up with somebody smoking hot." he said smirking. China frowned as America took his hand and led him to a seat on the floor.

I looked to Germany, who now had a beaming smile across his lips as he ignored everyone in the room except for me. I took his hand and squeezed it a little. I decided I would take us somewhere a bit more private so we could be alone with each other. I led him outside to the back patio by the pool. He sat on a stone bench as I curled myself upon his lap and draped his arms over me. He held me close to him and I could hear the strong beat of his heart underneath his jacket. I closed my eyes softly, letting its gentle pounding become my lullaby as I drifted into a light sleep. "You know," I said softly to him, "For so long I've been lost, but now I think I've found where I need to be." "And vere vould that be?" he asked with a playful chuckle.

I sighed contently, "With you."


	7. Chapter 7: Hawaii X Japan

Hawaii

Hair: Shimmering black, long and with beachy waves

Skin: Exotic tan

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Funny, cute, girly, & fun loving

Misc: California is her nemesis in all things surfing-related, and in doing so is extremely competitive against her. Spends most of her time hula dancing, collecting seashells, and taking care of her guests at a large luxury resort that she owns and operates. Also has a pet alien named Titch.

As Atlantis was talking with Italy and Germany, I couldn't help but notice how happy she was. She was really hitting it off with Germany, and I could see a sort of sparkle in her eye. I glanced back at Japan, who stood patiently waiting for Italy to finish his story of how he invented the perfect spaghetti sauce.

"I can't help but notice that you're rather quiet, Japan." I blurted out. I kind of had a habit of doing that, although I wasn't very proud of it. He looked at me, then blushed. "Yes, werl," he said timidly, "I do not want to be rude."

I giggled. He blushed harder. "What?" he asked shyly. "It's nothing," I answered sweetly, "It's just that you're so cute! You're blushing and you have the most adorable way of speaking." He smiled a little. "Rearly?" he asked. I giggled softly, "Yeah."

He tilted his head to side and beamed. "In my country, our word for 'cute' is 'kawaii'." he exclaimed. "Oh yeah?" I replied, "Hey, that sounds a lot like my name!" I thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... Kawaii Hawaii," I said to myself, "It sounds kinda catchy."

Japan was the one laughing now. My eyes went straight to the floor as I blushed. He suddenly stopped laughing and lifted up my chin. "It suits you." he said warmly. I didn't expect to get caught in his gaze so quickly. His eyes were deep and dark, yet somehow they were soft like the waves of low tide. I could see the ocean in his eyes.

I was beginning to drown...

Suddenly, I heard the sound of people gathering in the other room, their feet shuffling across the carpet and wood flooring. America's voice boomed over this commotion, but I was so startled that I didn't quite register what he was talking about.

Japan walked down the hall, then turned to face me. "Are you coming, Kawaii Hawaii?" he asked cheerfully. I nodded, then followed him blindly into the next room. I was in a daze, but I tried to snap out of it.

As Atlantis, Italy, Japan, and myself found our place on the floor, I could not help but see out of the corner of my eye that Alaska was with Russia. I looked over and watched them a minute before turning to Atlantis, a smile spread across my face. We both giggled girlishly with each other. "Omg, is she?" I squeed. Atlantis whispered, "I think so." We both took a deep breath and calmed down. It would probably be best if we kept our voices low so we wouldn't disturb Alaska and Russia's budding relationship...

I remember while Atlantis and Germany were in the closet, the doorbell rang. America left to answer it, then came back with Greece, China, Fiji, and India. Greece looked around confused. "Where is my sister?" he asked. America replied, "She's in the closet with Germany."

China shook his head disapprovingly. "What is the point of this, aru?" he sneered, "It is very inappropriate to leave two people of opposite genders in a room alone with each other before marriage." He waltzed off to the kitchen, as India looked a bit worried. "I hope Master China isn't upset." she said sadly. Fiji shook her head, "Of course not, he's just flustered about it, that's all."

"Well," I spoke up, "I don't think playing this game is inappropriate at all." Japan looked over at me, surprised. "Rearly?" he asked. I nodded. "It's not like you have to do anything while you're in the closet," I said, "It's if you want to. And if you really like the person that you're paired with, it can help you get out of the friend zone."

"Hey, speaking of friend zones..." America said looking at his watch, "Germany and Atlantis are almost out of time!" He walked over to the closet door and opened it wide. Beh it we saw Atlantis sitting on Germany's lap, his face nuzzled in her collarbone. My face grew hot; I didn't expect Atlantis to let herself go at this party. However, I'm sure someone else was even more surprised than me, cue in her brother Greece, who was standing right next to America.

After a big brother moment with the three, China came back out and escorted Greece outside. Germany and Atlantis snuck off to the back patio while Fiji and India sat down to join the game. After seeing no more chance of resisting, China seated himself as well, although his arms were crossed and a smug pout was painted across his face.

"Who's up next?" asked America. The room was quiet. "Anyone?" he asked again. I sighed and got off the ground. America smiled. "Sweet, brah!" he exclaimed. He held out the hat for me as I scanned this items inside. Then I saw it: a cell phone key chain with a sushi charm at the end. This was too easy. I picked it up and displayed it in front of America's greedy eyes.

"No way!" he shouted, "This is too perfect!" He looked over to Japan. "Yo, Japan, you're up!" he smirked. For a moment, Japan looked terrified. His face was a deep scarlet and his eyes had grown wide. I was blushing too. Maybe deliberately picking his item wasn't a good idea. The more the idea ran through my head, the more I realized how uncomfortable he must be, especially knowing how Japan usually is. Yet, there was nothing I could do now...

Japan got up, shaking but still firmly planted on the ground. He didn't say a word, instead walking over to the door and holding it open for me. I softly walked across the carpet towards the closet, seating myself before Japan closed the door behind him.

"Japan," I said softly, "You don't have to do anything in here with me if you don't want to. I understand your values and don't want you to feel violated or uncomfortable." He didn't seem to be listening to me. He took a jacket from a hanger and stuffed it under the door jam, leaving us in complete darkness. I was confused. "What are you doing?" I asked him from the shadows.

Japan's voice cracked a bit from nervousness. "I have something very important to say to you. I did not want them to hear." he said. My heart beat began to dance inside my chest. "Yes?" I cooed, my face heating up again, "Japan?" He struggled to maintain his composure. "What you said earlier," he went on, "About getting out of a friend zone... I wanted to do that now with you."

I heard him creep in front of me and kneel to my level on the ground. I felt his breath on my skin and began to quiver slightly. He took my face in his hands, and through the darkness I caught a glimpse of his deep eyes behind the veil of black hair that covered them. His lips finally touched mine in a soft, gentle embrace. His breath was sweet, and I was drawn like a hummingbird to nectar.

He pulled away after a moment or two, but his intentions were clear. And soon also became mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned in for another kiss. I shift to my side and lied with my back to the floor. Japan followed, laying on top of me. His kisses trailed up and down my neck, then making their way back up to my forehead. I could feel every cell in my body tingle as he continued to kiss me.

"Japan..." I whispered softly, "I wanted to become more than friends too, for quite some time, too. I love you..." He pulled up and smiled over me. "I love you too, Hawaii." he said softly, "And I always will."

I reached my hands up and felt his chest. "May I?" I asked shyly. He chuckled, "Yes, of course." I slowly unbuttoned his jacket, revealing his unexpectedly ripped physique. I moved my hands from his belly button up towards his neck, sliding the jacket off his shoulders. I wrapped my hands lightly around the back of his neck as he bent down to kiss me again. One of my hands slid down his sides as his kiss became rougher and more intense. Meanwhile, his hands roamed up my thigh and rested on my hip. There was no other place that I dreamed of being at that perfect moment...

We went through the motions of the vigorous kissing and position changing until the door abruptly attempted to open. "What the heck, man?" America yelled, irritated. Japan, suddenly turning bright red, buttoned his shirt back up and removed the coat from the door frame. I tried to fix my hair as the door opened wide. America, seeing my skirt up a little bit, started to smirk. "Bombing her Pearl Harbor, huh?" he snickered. Japan glared, "Shut up, Westerner." Japan helped me off the ground and led me back to the floor. He led me over to the circle, where Italy sat alone with a worried look. "Are you alright, Italy?" I asked, concerned. He frowned as he looked up at us. "You guys left me all aloooooone!" he cried, "And everybody started a-picking on me!" Japan smiled. "Don't worry, Italy-kun, we are here now." he reassured him.

Yes, we were... Together...


	8. Chapter 8: Maine X Canada

Maine

Hair: Long, medium-brown, worn with barrettes

Skin: Translucent pale color.

Eyes: A sea green shade with rectangular prescription eye glasses.

Personality: Intelligent, shy, self-conscious, & soft spoken.

Misc.: A natural bookworm, but has very poor vision of herself. Prefers to spend time on her own, either at the library or computer lab. A surprisingly good cook who knows a lot about crustaceans.

The gaggle that erupted in the living room was too much for me to listen to. In the most quietest way possible, I snuck though the traffic towards that computer room at the opposite end of the house. I peered over my shoulder at California, who took notice of me, unlike so many others before her. I blushed slightly, stiffening my neck and moving faster out of the room. The though that someone looked at me was nerve wracking… But even now I wished that they would at least know I existed somehow…

I tried to shake the bad thoughts out of my head. Maybe it was better this way… After all, I did enjoy some of the solitude… But I was lonely. As I walked down the hall, I stopped as I saw my reflection in the darkened bathroom mirror. At seeing my silhouette, I sighed, hanging my head down and briskly continuing to walk by. I turned the corner and closed the computer room door behind me, unaware of the fate in store for me later tonight…

I spent my hours researching a new lobster recipe. I dabbled a little bit in creating my own lobster bisque when all of a sudden I remembered that I had all the ingredients to make it here at home. A moment later, I was creeping up the hall, making my way up to the kitchen. However, as I turned around to check if anyone was around me, I backed into something unusual. I spun back around, finding myself nose to nose with Canada!

I almost screamed, but he covered my mouth and held a finger over his mouth. "Please, please, please, be quiet!" he asked me gingerly, as if afraid of bruising me with his words, "I snuck off because everyone was playing a kissing game and I'm not good at that sort of stuff. I don't want to be found out, so please just don't bust me!" I was surprised. For once, someone who didn't want to be in the spotlight. Someone who avoided possibly awkward moments.

Another person, just like me…

I closed my eyes and took a breath, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. When I cad calmed down, I gave him a thumbs up, assuring him that I would be cooperative. Slowly, he let his hand down, smiling a little. "That's great." he said happily. I blushed a little. "I'm not good at that stuff either," I admitted, "That's why I've been hiding this whole time in the computer room." Canada blinked. "Is that so, eh?" he sighed, "That sounds lovely right about now." I chuckled nervously, "Actually, I was going to the kitchen to make me some dinner. Then we'll go back together. I mean, if that's okay with you…." Canada blushed a little. "Yeah, sure!" he replied with a smile.

An hour passed and we were all but sitting down at the table to eat when all of a sudden, France stormed in, looking for his second love: red wine. Instead he found us. Canada was frozen in fear. "Just perfect…" I muttered. Seeing us together made him smile in a perverted way. "Honhonhonhonhon! Love birds without an audience? Not for long!" He grabbed both our arms and tugged us into the living room. I tried to reason with him, but nothing I said qualified with his as a request worthy of attention.

"Oh, America!" France called cheekily, "Look who I found all alone with each other!"

Before we knew it, Canada and I were thrust into the closet together, the door banging up against my feet as it slammed shut. I realized that I was on top of something… A bundle of jackets maybe? However as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized it was far from just clothing; I was laying right on top of Canada. I could feel my face grow hot and flustered. "C-CANADA I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed, jumping off of him, "I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN ANY DISRSPECT OR BOUNDRY PENETRATION- WAIT A MINUTE, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT! I MEAN, UHHH…"

"Stop that, Maine.. Please." he said softly.

I was startled, but he continued. "Well," he stuttered, trying to form the right words to say, "I-I often h-hear of how all these other countries are so great, and yet I find myself weak. B-b-but with you… I feel almost… Like I actually exist." I was speechless. He took this as a bad sign, or so I assume because he started to talk really fast out of nerves. "But I know that you probably don't feel that way for me, so why should I bother? I mean you're the only girl to show me any attention like this, so that means I'm kind of pathetic, eh? Good maple leaf, I'm such a-" I didn't know what came over me then. I felt a mix of adrenaline, and a sort of connection that I found unbreakable. And even though I knew it was scary, I knew that it had to be acknowledged.

I gave my first kiss to Canada in that perfect moment.

He responded beautifully to me, our tongues twirling passionately with each other. I opened my mouth wider a bit so he could take the chance to take control of the event. He explored my mouth eagerly, as I gladly held his face in my hands. When we pulled away from one another, we were gasping for air. "That was good… for my first kiss…" he breathed. I caught my breath before I gasped a little. "Yours too?" I asked. He nodded. "So it was your first, eh?" he asked, "You're REALLY good at this…" I beamed, kind of proud of myself. "Well, it's simple in theory," I began, "First, you would get into a position most comfortable."

He blushed. "Oh…" he said softly, "I see…" He gently lied my out on the floor, looking down on me sweetly. "And then you would say something that would probe the idea of wanting a kiss." I cooed, "Like, 'I can't get enough of you.' And then…" I grabbed his face and brought it down to meet mine. I whispered, "You make sure that the person you're kissing gets the message and feels special." He blushed and drank from my lips again, gently caressing my body as he did so. We practiced kissing for the rest of our time, being interrupted by the light intruding on our session.

The other nations, upon discovering us, were ecstatic. They were screeching and hollering like wild animals, shouting such things like, "Yeah Canada, get some!" or "Get a room! Oh wait…" Thismade me uncomfortable, but I tried to grin and bear it. Canada, however, wasn't ashamed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it you guys," he said with a grin, "But don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing with a girl even as half as pretty as Maine!" I blushed. "I'm… Pretty?" I asked shyly. Canada nodded, blushing too.

"I think…" he said with a smile, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my entire life."


	9. Chapter 9: India X China

_*****AHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE CHINA CHAPTER! *fanfare* I'm really excited for this, and I'm hoping that this pairing will be a crowd pleaser. After this chapter, I'm sad to say… ONLY N. ITALY WILL BE LEFT! TT_TT But fret not… I HAVE A SURPRSE FOR YOU… (Read at the bottom of the page for details.)*****_

India

Hair: Long silky black hair, in braid. Likes beads in it sometimes.

Skin: Tanned, exotic, and pretty.

Eyes: Dark brown, outlined with a full set of lush eyelashes.

Personality: Loyal, honest, hard-working, & gentle.

Misc.: China's close friend and housekeeper. Secretly holds feelings for him, but sees herself as a guest and nothing more. Very traditional and formal manners.

Mr. China sat on the ground with his arms crossed and head held high. His lips fell into a pout as he watched young Ms. Maine and Mr. Canada climb out of the closet, after displaying a pre-marital kiss. He turned his head away, repulsed. I frowned, trying my best to find out why he was so upset.

"Is something troubling you, Mr. China?" I asked him. He glared over at Mr. Canada and Ms. Maine as they were now being doted upon by Mr. France and Mr. America. "Western nations are so immature, and I don't know why anyone would ever waste time with such ridiculous games!" he spat, now looking down, "Besides, it's rather uncomfortable to watch two people of opposite genders be left alone for so long, aru."

Suddenly, Mr. America rose his voice above the excitement in order to make an announcement. "Alrighty, dudes!" he exclaimed triumphantly, "While Canada and Maine go off to the back to, 'ride each other's slopes', let's get a new lucky lady to step forward." Ms. Maine scowled at him. "You're disgusting, America! Seriously! I mean, isn't that France's job to be pervy?" Mr. America laughed at her. "Just doing what I do best!" he chuckled.

He looked around to pick someone, but eventually he found himself looking at me. Mr. America pointed in my direction. "Hey, you! Why don't you give it a try?" he asked me. I blushed and looked down. "Oh, I couldn't possibly!" I exclaimed. He laughed, "I'm sure you could, so come on! It'll be fuuuuun..."

I don't know exactly why I accepted his offer, but as I stepped up to meet him, I hoped to show Mr. China what it meant to enjoy one another's company. As I walked up to Mr. America, I knew what I had to do. "Mr. America?" I asked, "Do you mind if I choose my partner instead?" Mr. France whooped at my request. "Getting to the point there, eh India?" he called teasingly. Ms. Louisiana, who was sitting on his lap, punched his shoulder. "Knock it off, pretty boy. You shouldn't give her a hard time."

Mr. France laughed in response. "Honhonhon," he cooed as he caressed her, "I like it when you get rough with me, mon cherie!" He drew Ms. Louisiana to his lips, in which action she was helpless in resisting. She smiled halfway into their embrace, which made me wonder in the deepest chamber of my heart. What would it be like if Mr. China made me that happy? There was no use denying it: I did love Mr. China. I felt a strange longing and yearning to have him for my own, and to feel his body. He was so much older and wiser than I, and I truly admired him...

"Yo, France," Mr. America yelled, "Why do ya have to be such a cockblock to poor lil' India?" He turned to me. "Who is it that you want to take into the closet with you?" Mr. America asked. I blushed a little, but not enough for him to notice. "Mr. China?" I asked innocently.

Mr. America smiled wildly, then turning to Mr. China. Mr. China the grew pale, aghast at the very notion. "I will not perform such vulgarity, aru!" he scoffed. Mr. America rolled his eyes. "Come on, bro! I overheard you talking to your Hello Kitty doll and saying that you liked India!" he exclaimed. Mr. China blushed at the accusation. "Nonsense!" he blurted out, "I have done no such thing in my entire life!" "Liar..." Mr. America retorted.

"Am not!""Are too!""Am not!""Are too!"

"That will be enough, Alfred!" Mr. England interrupted, with Ms. Virginia at his side. Ms. Virginia nodded beside him. "China and India should have the right to settle this somewhere privately." Ms. Virginia hissed at Mr. America, then looking at me with compassion in her eyes. "A human heart," she stated, "Must be gratified." Mr. England smiled at her. "Very eloquently put." he said kissing her hand.

Mr. China arose from his seat. "Fine, I will go. But only to stop your insufferable protests." He walked into the closet and sat cross legged on the floor. I slowly walked into the closet after it, closing the door behind me. My guts wanted to spill out of my stomach. It made me sick to be in the same cramped space with him. I was so nervous... What could I ever say to him? I was just the housekeeper... Not of any importance or value to him...

We sat in the darkness in utter and hopeless silence. Eventually, however, Mr. China would be no longer quiet. "India," said, "I've been long aware of your affections for me. I also share those feelings for you." I turned to look at him, shocked. He met my gaze and sighed, "There comes a time where a man must protect the ones he loves and sacrifice his happiness in the process. The duty is painful, but right."

He paused. "India," he continued sadly. "I'm prideful, I know I can be inconsiderate sometimes. And then when I'm not trying to show off in front of the Allies Forces, I'm a selfish coward who cries to his pussy-cat toy kitty. I'm not a man, let alone one good enough for you, aru." I was confused. He was not good enough for me?

"No!"

The word erupted from my mouth without hesitation. "That's not true at all!" he shouted as I lunged towards him. I pinned his shoulders to the opposite wall as he eyed me, completely bewildered. Mr. China seemed to be taken by surprise. I had never raised my voice, let alone been so rash before. "A human heart must be gratified," I said, a tear running down my face, "To deny any feeling for me whatsoever WOULD be hurting the one you love... Who loves you in return!" He was breathing lightly as my hands ran down and rested on his chest. "To love me as you claim to do," I breathed, "Is the right thing to do."

Mr. China looked into my eyes, misty and impossible to read. My heart beats grew more rapid. Slowly, China's lips inched closer to mine, softly pulling me in towards his body. He kissed me gently, innocently, as if afraid he would hurt me. I enjoyed being so close to him. I slipped my arms around his neck as our embrace deepened. We parted after a minute, but we kept our faces together and stared into each other's eyes.

I lost my formalities. "China..." I cooed sweetly. He grinned. "We could stop, if you're afraid." he whispered, "But I'd like to try something, aru..." "No... I don't want you to stop." I replied.

Suddenly, China sprung forward at me, our mouths interlocking in a dance of passion. His hands roamed up and down my sides as I sat kneeling before him. He took control of my body, turning my back into another wall as he suckled the nectar of me neck. I squeaked a little as he squeezed my breast, but I enjoyed his touch. "You're adorable when you do that..." he chuckled. I blushed, "And you know exactly what to do."

"That's what happens when I dream of you for too long." he replied, getting right back to business. And it was a dream for me, too.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a shocked Mr. America and Ms. California. She immediately blushed and turned away, as Mr. America snickered at seeing China grasping my chest. "I think that's enough talking for now." he laughed. China growled at him, "No fair, aru! You only gave us 10 minutes! You promised 4 more!" "Uh, we could hear you two through the door," Ms. California replied, still glowing bright pink in her cheeks, "And we heard you guys talking about trying things and... Well, we stopped you before you went too far..."

China stood up now, holding me close as he did so. He led me from the closet, not saying a word to any of the other countries as he walked out the room. As we roamed the hallway, I had a strange feeling that our escapades would not end here.

And what happened for the rest of the night... Well... Let's just say we put Kama Sutra to good use...

_*****ANNOUNCEMENT! ALTHOUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST OF MY SEVEN MINUTES IN HETALIA HEAVEN STORIES, I WILL BE RELEASING A ONE-SHOT SHORT STORY OF YOUR CHOICE! Vote for what you want to read in the next and final chapter… Fiji X Italy!*****_


	10. Chapter 10: Fiji X Italy FINALE

_***** Hey everybody! Sorry this one's so short… Just wanted something simple and sweet for this chapter… Like Italy himself! :D *****_

Fiji

Hair: Dark brown, long and wavy with no bangs

Eyes: Deep blue

Skin: Bronze

Personality: Easygoing, cool, fun, & free

Misc.: A country who lives to the beat of her own drum. She finds herself enjoying nature most of the time and exploring. She however is lonely and wants to share her discoveries with others...

China and India had just snuck off down the hall together when America began to look disappointed. California looked confused. "Is everything okay?" she asked him. He frowned and shook his head. "There's no one else to help us finish the game." he said, sounding serious for the first time that night, "No one..." He looked around the room: England and Virginia sat on the couch together as France and Louisiana had left for the evening. Arizona and Romano had also left together. Japan and Hawaii cuddling in a chair as Germany and Atlantis were outside stargazing. Canada and Maine were cooking in the kitchen while Alaska and Russia were no where to be found...

I walked out of the room. Nobody would be there for me. I kind of expected it; most people called me a goddess, but I was often forgotten. I made jokes about feeling a lot like Canada. Still, I tried not to fret. I smiled as I walked out the front door. There I found Feliciano, cartwheeling on the grassy lawn.

I had always preferred that name to Italy. It seemed more human. And whenever I greeted him with that name, he seemed to like it too. "Having fun, Feliciano?" I called with a laugh. He landed on his feet and looked up. "Oh, hello, Lola!" he said brightly. I blushed. I enjoyed being called by my name, too.

"Is the party over already?" he asked, a bit sad. I nodded. "Apparently all America wanted to do was play that silly game. Everyone else is busy spending time with their closet partners." I explained. He scratched his head. "So where's your partner?" he asked me. I answered with a sigh, "I didn't get one."

Feliciano gasped, "Why not? You're a-so pretty and a smart and a fun!" I blushed again. I shrugged, "Beats me. But maybe it's better that way. Besides, why would I do that when I can spend time with a stud like you!" Feliciano laughed. "You're so funny!" he said happily.

I smiled at him. "Hey," I said, "I was going to leave because no one was around to spend time with me... Would you like to go swimming?" Feliciano ran over and grabbed my hand. "Okay, let's a-go!" I felt a kick of exhilaration in my blood as we ran through the house and to the back yard. He was just so genuinely kind and wonderful, that I forgot myself.

Feliciano quickly unbuttoned his shirt as I untied my wrap. "Have you ever done a two person cannonball before?" he asked me. I shook my head. "What's that?" I questioned. With a grin, he swept me off my feet and carried me to the edge of the pool. "One..." He counted, swinging me like a baby, "Two... Three!" Together, we hurled out bodies into the crystal blue water. I screamed, but as I popped up out of the water I began to laugh. He joined in, still holding me close to him.

Unexpectedly, I pushed myself away, urging him to follow me. As we swam, we began to talk and ask questions about each other. "What's your favorite food?" he asked. "Mango." I replied.

"Favorite person?"

"You, of course."

He stopped swimming, which made me look back at him. "What's wrong, Feliciano?" I pondered, confused. After a moment he smiled, blushing. "You're my favorite person too!" he said enthusiastically, "I love you so much, more than all the pasta in the world." I looked at him. He was so kind, so sweet...

I took his wrists and tugged him over to a pool wall. I placed his hands on my waist and held his shoulders. He was blushing deeper now, as was I. "I love you more..." I admitted, staring into his eyes, "You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. You always listen to me, and have such nice things to say. And now, I want you, more than just a friend. I want to love you more than I already do now. Feliciano..."

"Yes?" he answered.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

He didn't hold back. He landed his lips onto mine so tenderly, instinctively pulling me closer to his body. My hands rested on his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly as our kiss deepened. My knees felt weak... I couldn't believe we were doing this. It was just so perfect... Almost too perfect.

He took the lead, an unusual but welcomed characteristic. His hands slowly moved up and down my body. He lifted my leg as I moved my arms to wrap around his neck. As I pressed my chest into his, he moaned a little bit. "You make me feel so hot and gooey inside," he said, trying to catch his breath, "I like it..." I thought a moment as we continued our dance. He was passionate about this action, this embrace binding us together. I loved him.

As we separated, I looked up at his face. His eyes seemed so determined as they stared down at me. "That was so a-strange." he breathed, "Another part of me just a-took over..." I giggled, "I liked it." He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Lola." he said finally, with a soft and sweet sound to his voice. He held me a bit tighter as he spoke again.

"I always will."_***** Okay, kiddies, the party's over... Or is it? I have a proposition for you to consider... Below this text you will find a list of pairings. Please pick an option and type your choice in the reviews for this chapter before July 1st, 2012. I will type that chapter and post it as the bonus one shot story! Thank you for your support and have fun deciding!*****_

A) Spain X Brazil

B) Scotland X Nevada

C) Belarus X Washington

D) Poland X Kentucky

E) Romania X Massachusetts

F) Seychelles X Kenya

G) All of the above

_*****Remember! Deadline is July 1st, 2012 at midnight...*****_


End file.
